The present invention relates to motors and generators, and more specifically, to thermal sensors for motors and generators to externally detect internal heat.
Motor driven compressors, typically used on aircraft, produce pressurized air which is routed to air separation modules in nitrogen generation systems for nitrogen enrichment. The nitrogen-enriched air is then distributed into the main and center fuel tanks to maintain a required inerting level. The motor driven compressors are typically mounted to a fuselage fairing, which is considered a flammable leakage zone as it can potentially release fuel vapors. Bearing (air or thrust) failures in the motor driven compressors can cause the housing to overheat to temperatures that are of concern in aircraft fuel vapor zones. As such, it is desirable to monitor the motor driven compressors for overheating.